The present invention relates to an optical pickup device which is used to record and reproduce an optical disk such as a CD (Compact Disk) or a DVD (Digital Versatile Disk), or to an optical disk drive device having the optical pickup device incorporated thereinto.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-10758 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1), there is disclosed a manufacturing method of an optical head device. When an optical element such as a printed circuit board having a light receiving element mounted therein is to be fixedly adhered in a slightly floating state on a frame, the function to adhere the optical element in a high positional precision at a spacing from the frame is borne by a rich filler type highly thixotropic adhesive, and the defect of the rich filler type adhesive to easily cause the floating is compensated by a poor filler type adhesive of low viscosity.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-291272 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 2), there is disclosed an optical head device, in which an adhesive holding recess to reserve an adhesive is formed in the side face of a frame at the portion to fixedly adhere the frame and an optical director. In this optical head device, when an optically unset adhesive is protruded by a predetermined amount into the adhesive holding recess, the adhesive is homogeneously shaped so that an optical detector can be fixed at a precise position.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-251776 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 3), there is disclosed an optical detector mounting device for an optical head, which includes: cut portions cut from the two ends of a mounting plate on which an optical detector is mounted; and individual protrusions formed on the side walls of an optical housing and adapted to be inserted into the individual cut portions. The mounting plate is fixed in the optical housing by inserting the individual protrusions into the individual cut portions and by adhering them. Here, parallel grooves are formed in the facial direction of the mounting plate in the faces, on which the individual protrusions and the individual cut portions are adhered. By these grooves, the deviating direction of the adhesive is set in the direction of the grooves.